Project: LEO
by XxKuroyoxX
Summary: After being captured by people who want to destroy Goku and the Z senshi, 8 and 9 year old Goten and Trunks become guinea pigs in their new project, L.E.O:Unknown, will they escape, or live as meaningless subjects forever...
1. Chapter 1

A story I wrote about 3 years ago, it was actually the second one I ever wrote…but I wont post the first one, unless of course people want to read about a chibi Vegeta and a camera crazy Bulma lol

ANYWAYS, this is more focusing on Vegeta and Trunks/Father and son, yes it has crazy evil people who want to play god, and i am very excited about it, THERE IS NO YAOI OR YURI OR ANYTHING LIKE THAT, and to answer the question i am sure most people will ask, it is about 1 year after the buu saga

Read and Review ^^

--

"Goten, if we are going to escape your have to STOP CRYING" The lavender-haired boy yelled, he sounded strong and confident but the truth was he was close to tears as well, they had been in this damn room for over two weeks and he was sure he would soon go insane, it wasn't the sort of environment you could hold an 9 year old boy in with losing his mind, but the bad thing was, his best friends' sobbing was speeding up the process

"How could I not CRY!" Goten retorted, "You heard what they said, they are going to kill everybody, and there is nothing we can do!", his tears still streaming down his face, Trunks sighed in frustration and looked around the room again for some kind of exit

It was a pretty boring room, everything was white, the walls, beds and bathroom even the carpets were white, he had been thankful they weren't just thrown into a dungeon to rot, their captors fed them scarcely though, and being a Saiyan it wasn't nearly enough, Trunks could have swore that his companion and long time friends had extreme thoughts of turning toward cannibalism to survive

"Look we just have to get out of this room, then we can go warn the others", he said calmly, it was true, all they needed was the out key to this room, then everything would be okay, but the one problem kept on showing it's ugly head, where was the key?

They had tried everything, punching the walls, ripping up the carpet in case of a emergency hatch (Only wishful thinking unfortunately), even summoning a few Ki blasts at the door, but the weird thing was that as soon as the Ki blast got anywhere near the door, the energy dissipated into nothing

'A Ki absorbing shield' was brought into mind, probably to stop anything from destroying the prison they resided in

Goten shook harshly, biting his lip until it bled, this whole room was moving and swirling, he was beginning to think he would throw up, after about 3 days in the white prison, the room had started moving, and he found he was getting weaker, it didn't take a genius to know that he was sick, but he couldn't tell Trunks, every time he tried, Trunks would snap at him to keep finding a way out of the room

Unfortunately they had no idea where they were, and 2 weeks without treatment was starting to take it's toll

Flashback

"_Trunks have you got everything?!" his mother yelled from upstairs_

"_Yes Mum" Trunks drawled, his mother was darting around the house frantically looking for anything he might have missed, he was going training with his father for a couple of weeks _

_They did this every year and it was always the young princes' highlight, it was basically the only time he and his father spent time doing something together, that was other than training in the GR, this time his father would at least have to rest, maybe then he could actually talk to him_

_He had always been curious about his father life, he had heard stories about his mother adventures with Goku and the others, even about some of her discoveries in new inventions, but nothing about his father, the only thing he knew really was that his father was the prince of all Saiyan's, his mother had told him that, well, that and his home planet was destroyed and his father kidnapped by some sort of fridge, it had scared the crap out of him at first, a crazy fridge destroying a planet of a powerful race such as the Saiyan's, he had stayed out of the kitchen for a week before she explained that it wasn't a fridge, only a mean person who had the name of a fridge_

_It was funny actually, his father being raised by a fridge_

"_TRUNKS" the genius called for the umpteenth time _

_The boy quickly snapped out of his musings "Huh- Wha?",_

"_Were you even listening to me?" his mother asked, Trunks looked down suddenly finding his shoes a more interesting subject, his mother sighed and put her hands on her hips, "I said you better not play any pranks on your father this time, you know how he gets..."_

_Trunks had to stifle a fit of laughter, it was just too good to resist, he had found the chili herb and snuck it in one of his father daily meals, it was funny when his dads face turned at red as a tomato and struggled to find water, but that soon died when Vegeta turned on him and started chasing him down to beat him to a bloody pulp_

_The lavender-haired boy visibly shuddered, "Don't worry mum, not after what happened last time"_

_Bulma narrowed her eyes at him suspiciously, "Well you wont have to worry about your father killing you anyway, I called up Goku, he and Goten will be joining you"  
_

"_WHAT" Trunks screamed, at the same time he could hear his dad yell the exact same thing from the garden_

_Before too long the one and only Vegeta stumbled through the doorway, "What do you mean they will be 'joining us'" he growled, he was glaring at Bulma heatedly but she never even flinched_

"_I mean, they will be accompanying you on your trip so that you don't end up putting Trunks into a COMA" she yelled, Trunks slunk away from what was to become a very big argument_

"_There is no way in HFIL that I am training with Kakarot or his BRAT" he retorted_

_Bulma stomped toward him till they were face-to-face, "Listen you, I have already called them and you will be nice and you wont try and kill them" she hissed coldly, Vegeta hmphed and tilted his head away from her_

"_I can't promise anything" he stated, he narrowed his eyes menacingly at her, everyone knew he didn't like being told what he can or cannot do, especially by Bulma_

_Trunks sighed in relief, "Well, we better get going!" he said in a happy go lucky tone, something of which he picked up from his grandmother, the lavender-haired boy saw his father cringe slightly_

_He turned and glared at his son, "Don't. .again"_

_The boy gulped and stepped back a little, "Wait Vegeta, what about Goku?" Bulma said suddenly_

_The Saiyan Prince grunted and proceeded to walk to the door, "He can find out where we are by himself", with that he walked out the door and flew off, Trunks smiled and capsulated all of the stuff they 'needed', gave his mum a quick peck on the cheek then followed his dad_

--

"_Trunks, I don't think this is a good idea" Goten said meekly, he wrapped his sleeping bag tighter around himself; he looked like a marshmallow with a head, Trunks just rolled his eyes and continued to scrounge around for what he was-_

"_AH HA" he shouted, pulling up a big fat worm from the ground, he laughed evilly at his plan, Goku had just finished telling the boys about how the two Saiyan's escaped Buu, Goten and himself had cracked up when he had mentioned the worms, Vegeta had not seemed as pleased, that's when the plan to scare his father had come into the young princes' mind, he had never been able to do it before, he had tried sneaking up on him, jumping out of a cupboard and even getting his mother to help as well, but it always ended the same, Vegeta brushing it off as if nothing had happened and walking away, so now finally, HE COULD COMEPLETE ANOTHER TASK ON HIS TO DO LIST_

_Goten on the other hand did not share his happiness, he was sure that Mr. Vegeta would be really angry and hunt both him and Trunks down, and the prince of all Saiyan's was a scary guy_

_The lavender haired prankster still beaming with pride started trudging back to the camp site…well more or less it was a capsulated house, BUT it was still away from people and in the middle of the wilderness – if you can call an desert with huge rock faces and nothing but dirt and sand for miles and miles a wilderness- so it's camping_

_No doubt that when they got back, Vegeta would be there awaiting their arrival, they had told him that they were just going to explore, cause that's what kids on earth did, of course he had called it pathetic and a waste of time, but complied any way, Trunks giggled at the thought of his fathers reaction, sure he would probably have to run for his life later, but to see his dad actually scared of a worm, that would be priceless, even better then the chili spice escapade_

_All of a sudden Goten screamed, Trunks turned his head sharply and watched as his best friend fell to the ground unconscious, "Goten!" he cried, quickly rushing to his side, he scanned the area briefly and started to power up to super Saiyan, those cowards, attacking when neither of them expected it, finally his hair turned golden and stood upright while his eyes turned teal, Goku and his father would be here in no time_

_His eyes darted from side to side, trying to seek out his friend's attackers, but he couldn't sense anybody, he couldn't even sense dad, what was going on here!? Trunks cried out when a jab of pain went up his spine, he fell to the ground, unable to move, his body was paralyzed, he whimpered when he tried to lift his arm_

"_Don't even try it kid" a deep voice hissed, Trunks could smell the cheap cigarettes from a mile away, but still couldn't sense his ki, what was up with this guy, he was alive, wasn't he?_

"_Is he the one we need?" asked a more feminine voice, he heard the footsteps draw nearer to his being, she gently nudged his side, he groaned in response, he couldn't sense her ki either, "He is of the royal bloodline"_

"_Nuh, he is only half breed" the deep voice replied, "The boss was quite specific about getting a full blood, preferably the prince", Trunks' heart clenched, they were after his father, he wanted to jump up and beat the living daylights at these freaks, there was no way they could get his father, he was the strongest guy in the world_

_He clenched his teeth angrily, trying to will himself to move, "Trunks", the boys eyes widened a bit, that was Goku! He could hear him, "Goten!" he called again_

"_There" the female voice whispered, "I knew it wouldn't take long before they noticed their missing ki", the two started moving around as the voice got closer, suddenly a pit formed in his stomach, the attackers were planning on capturing Goku, they said that was their mission, to get a full blooded Saiyan, Trunks' willed himself to scream, to warn the younger full blooded Saiyan of their plan, but his throat contracted painfully, he choked and coughed violently, he jolted and twitched with each hoarse cough_

"_Trunks, Goten!" he yelled, more hopeful, he had heard Trunks' coughing, the footsteps rushed closer toward him_

'_No' he screamed in his head 'RUN!', he heard Goku gasp his name and kneeled beside him, he turned the demi-saiyan on his back_

_The last thing Trunks heard before fading into darkness was the words from the male attacker, "Gotcha"_

--

Trunks bit his lip, he hadn't told Goten about what he thought had happened to his father, he would most likely cry and believe that they would never escape, but Trunks knew better, his father would save them

His heart started beating faster, what if those 'things' had captured _his_ dad, 'NO' he scolded himself, he couldn't think that way, he needed to stay positive and strong, for Goten and himself, he closed his eyes and thought of his mother, father, and the rest of the Z senshi, he knew that these people wouldn't kill everyone, and that after a 'battle' the world would be safe once again and they could go on with living their lives, happy and peaceful

A small smile made it's way to his lips, he couldn't wait to get home, eat mum's horrible cooking and watch the argument unfold between the two people he loved most in the world about the horrible dinner, his smile grew wider, he could hear his father now, mumbling about how she should be happy he put up with this crap she called food

"Trunks?" Goten croaked, he couldn't take it anymore, his friend would know what to do, he knew everything, he was the son of Bulma and Vegeta after all, the purple-haired boy turned toward Goten and glared at him, he flinched weakly, not having the energy to do anything else, "I-I feel sick" he whimpered, Trunks eyes widened slightly

Since when did Saiyan's get sick? He nor his father had ever gotten sick, and to his knowledge, neither had the son family, Trunks scooted closer and put a hand on this younger friends forehead, his mother had done the same thing when he had pretended to be sick, he snatched his hand back quickly as if it burned him, and it did, Goten was burning up, his breath hitched, he had noticed Goten not being his normal energetic self, but he thought nothing of it, they were prisoners after all, they weren't supposed to be energetic

"Goten" he started, "How long have you been feeling sick?", Goten turned and looked at him curiously

"More then a week" he replied, before passing out completely

--

Review please ^^

((LoL, sorry, I know the fridge thing was stupid, but it was exactly my reaction when I heard his name, ZOMG A CRAZY FRIDGE and BROTHER…not to mention father -.-))


	2. Chapter 2

Well this is another update on Project: LEO, lol I had originally done a different chapter to this, but when I re-read over it, I fell asleep, IT WAS SO BORING, so I re did it differently :) 

Strgrl4eva: LOL Sorry, I had to reply to this, I watched this show with my older brother too, it was the only time we spent together, when I asked about the fridge man, he just said, BECAUSE THEY WANTED TOO NAME HIM A FRIDGE, the next time, I found out Vegetable had the name Vegeta in it, so I started pronouncing Vegetables, Vegeta-bles...I did that for 4 years :S But when I found out about COOLER and COLD, I just cracked, WHY DO THESE PEOPLE WANT KIDS TO BE AFRAID OF FRIDGES

--

"HELP" Trunks screamed, banging on the door with all his might, somebody had to hear him, they just had to, he didn't know what to do, he had never been sick his whole entire life, neither had his dad, the only person he had ever seen sick was his mum, but she never blacked out like this! The familiar prick or tears stung his eyes, though this time he let them spill, he wasn't strong enough this time, his best friend was sick from the moment they had been in this hell hole and he was too scared to tell him, how could he have let this happen, how could he let it get this bad

Trunks bit his lip hard and crumbled to the ground in a heap of sobs, "Please" he sobbed, "I don't know what to do", he stared at his best friend through blurry eyes, he was on one of the beds breathing harshly, his skin was sickly pale, like a ghost, he turned away, he couldn't bare to look any longer, "Somebody" he whimpered

He concentrated; he had to think of a way, he was the child of the two smartest people on earth, he should have their smarts combined, "Think" he commanded himself, he scrunched his hair in his fists, he was concentrating on what his father would do, he helped mum get better, what. Did. He .Do! "Come on, Come on" he growled, hoping and praying something would tell him what to do, but all he could hear was the dead quiet of the room

Trunks head snapped up, it was quiet, he stared at the still form on the bed, "Goten?" he whispered and got up from his place near the door, his hands clenched tightly together, "Goten, a-are you awake" he asked hopefully, nothing, Goten was completely still, he walked closely to the bed and knelt down next to it, he nudged the younger saiyan, "Go-" his voice cracked, "Goten, you can wake up now", he lightly shook the Son boy, still expecting for him to jump up and laugh about making Trunks worry so much, "GOTEN, stop kidding around" He yelled, shaking him harsher, "I MEAN IT"

Nothing, not even a whimper, Trunks hesitantly placed his ear on the younger's chest

Nothing

He pulled back, eyes wide, he backed away from the bed slowly and pressed himself against the cold wall, eyes glued to the bed, it felt like a dream, it just couldn't be real, it wasn't allowed to be, he slid down the wall and sat on the floor once again, still in the daze, where he was meant to feel pain, he felt nothing, he didn't feel a thing, he was numb to the pain, only to be consumed by rage

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

"How could you LET this HAPPEN" she screamed at the prince,"You were meant to look after them!", Goku could see that Vegeta was fuming with each word Chichi was saying, his ki was spiking like crazy

"I was meant to look after them?!" he cried

"YES!! But I should have known, a horrible man like you wouldn't even know how to look after a child!!"

Vegeta snarled and started stalking toward the harpy, Bulma gasped and quickly wrapped her arms around her husband's waist, successfully stopping him in his tracks, "Please don't" she pleaded quietly, the prince glanced at her, she was shaking, he snarled and returned his gaze to Chichi

"Listen here harpy" he started darkly, making her cringe, "You speak to me like that again, I won't hesitate to rip your head off", his eyes flashed dangerously, Bulma hugged him tighter, his control was slipping, she could feel his anger running through her, how could Chichi say such a thing, this was her husband she was talking about

"Cool it Vegeta" Goku said calmly, stepping in front of his wife "She is just upset"

Bulma growled, both Chichi and Goku seemed surprised by this action, but Vegeta just stood as still as a rock, glaring heatedly at the couple, the genius released her hold around his waist and stood side by his side, just as pissed as he was, "Well so am I, but you don't see me calling you names and doubting your ability to take care of a child" she bit out, Bulma switched her glance to Chichi, "And you, how dare you, from what I have heard, if it wasn't for Vegeta, you would be missing a husband as well" she shrieked

Chichi opened and closed her mouth; unable to say anything, Bulma was right, but she couldn't bring herself to thank him, after everything he had put her family through, she hated him, Goku looked down, slightly ashamed, he should have kept more aware of his surroundings, but instead he had rushed in without his head and ended up getting darted in the back, he had fought back for about 2 minutes before the darts full effects had paralysed him, they were only toying with him to get his blood pumped to speed up the process, the female one had taken the children before Vegeta had found him, Vegeta had gotten darted multiple times before ripping the male to shreds, it didn't take long for him to fall to the effects, especially with 5 or 6 of the tranquilizer contents running through his veins, Goku had managed to use instantaneous transmission to teleport them back to capsule corp. But after that, all he remembered was waking up in a bed in the hospital wing of CC

Vegeta on the other hand took about 2 weeks to even wake up, he had been put into a coma, once he did though, he was up and about, ready to take on the world and look for the two demi saiyans, unfortunately, Chichi was more upset about the situation and wasn't going to let Vegeta live it down

"Look, let's just concentrate on finding Goten and Trunks, if they had wanted to kill them, they would had done it back at the camp" Goku said finally

Vegeta folded his arms across his chest, "And how do you suppose that Kakarott, we have tried sensing their ki, but they are nowhere to be found" he said irritably, he drummed his fingers impatiently on his arm

The earth raised saiyan furrowed his eyebrows, suddenly it slapped him in the face, "What about the dragon balls, it has been about a year since we last used them, we could wish for it to take us to them" he said excitedly, that would work, it was a simple enough wish, it had to work, it just had too

Bulma sighed "Actually, the dragon balls don't appear for about another 3 weeks"

Goku looked down at his shoes, "Then we will just have to wait, we have to other choice"

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

Well, I am glad nobody thinks I KILLED Goten, I COULD NEVER KILL HIM, he is my favorite....other than Vegeta of course....and before GT, because he just turns into a dumbass in the GT series :) BUT STILL, this story doesn't have any character death in it...well, so far anyway MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA


	3. Chapter 3

lol well this is another update of PROJECT:LEO hehheheehehe, enjoy and REVIEW lol :)

* * *

"Be still, if you move it may hurt more then it should" the little voice sounded, the young prince flinched when she applied the creamy substance to his skin, it burned but it was nothing he couldn't handle, he was a saiyan after all, Trunks looked across the medical wing over to his fallen companion, he was breathing again, so to say the least, Trunks was relieved, his best friend would still stay by his side, the demi-saiyan couldn't imagine life without his partner in crime, "Turn please", the lavender haired boy turn toward her

She was an odd girl, her hair was long and matted with dry blood from what he could tell, she had bandages covering her eyes and no ki, like all the best of the beings in here, but she was alive, she was breathing and he could hear her little heart beating in her chest with his saiyan hearing, she also had sharper canines like a saiyan would, Trunks scanned her from head to toe, she wore a baggy dress and looked only about 6 or 7, it made the young demi-saiyan disgusted at these people, how could they let such a young girl go so uncared for, "OUCH" he cried as she pushed a needle through his skin, the odd girl looked down and whispered a sorry, Trunks cocked his head to the side "How can you see what your doing?" he asked gently, he was too tired to be angry at the moment or scared, he didn't really know what had happened, all he remembered was blacking out or something, then he ended up in this place, feeling really sore and this weirdo girl tending to his wounds, but it was probably the most relaxed he had been in a while

The girl reached up to the bandages on her eyes, "I don't see, I just know" she replied in a small voice

"Don't you ever worry you will jab somebody in the eye with the needle?" he asked childishly, she looked a bit taken back by his question

After a few minutes of pondering she answered, "Well now I worry, I didn't jab you in the eye did I?", her voice wavered, Trunks smiled, he felt like he hadn't done it in years, but in reality it had only been two weeks, woah what two weeks in solitude can do to a kid

"No, you got my arm", she relaxed a little and walked forward to him and started to re-apply the cream to his bruises on his arms and torso, it was obviously something to help the pain to subside, it smelled weird but it was working, "Whats your name?" he asked, his mother had always taught him to use his manners, and he guessed referring her to 'the weirdo' would be a little rude, and the girl seemed too nice to be mean too

She snapped her head up, seemingly to look at his face, "M-my name...Leo 13", Trunks furrowed his eyebrows and smiled at the name

"Leo 13, what kind of name is that?" he asked amusingly, the girl just shrugged and concentrated on putting the cream on the bruised skin, he figured there was nothing more to the convocation

Trunks closed his eyes suddenly finding the aroma more soothing, he was glad that their medical wing was up to date, in fact the whole place was like a hospital, white everything, the demi-saiyan frowned, he had always hated hospitals, there was one at CC, and every time he passed it he felt horrible, Trunks remembered the first time he had ever been there, he had only been 4 at the time, he had gone to the GR with his mum to do and update on the machine, he didn't do much, maybe hand her a tool that she asked for, when she had left for a phone call, he had played scientist, trying to do what she had done, when he was bored with the game, he left, and the next thing he knew there was an explosion and his parents were being rushed to the medical wing, both covered in blood and his father without a heartbeat, the GR had overloaded and exploded with parents inside, his father had taken the brunt of the explosion, protecting his mum with his own body, but she wasn't without her cuts and bruises, some deep cuts would have ensured her death if she hadn't been treated immediately

Trunks had never told anybody that it was his fault it happened, he was sure that everybody would hate him, he had almost killed his parents, his own flesh and blood because of a stupid game, the demi-saiyan still felt sick when he thought about it, seeing his father being shocked back to life by a defibrillator was something a 4 year old should never see, his dad didn't die of course, neither did his mum, within a few days the prince was already fighting with mum to let him walk around, Bulma had put up one hell of a fight considering she was bandaged up, numb on morphine and almost completely defenseless in a hospital bed, after time it was easily forgotten at the CC mansion, but Trunks would never forget it, he would always remember in perfect detail what had gone wrong, the long scar his mothers shoulder and stomach would make sure of that, also the one slicing across his fathers back that made the rest of the scars look minor

But it wasn't as if his father noticed another scar, he had scars all over his body, across his back, torso, a few on the back of his legs, even a faded one on the side of his face, his father had told him once that saiyan's heal easily, the only way a scar would form is if one spot is attacked repeatedly or a fatal wound could end up in a scar, so the fact the prince had them all over his body was weird, he couldn't of had that many fatal wounds, how would he have survived this long, so the conclusion was he had been repeatedly attacked, but by who?

The pit in his stomach formed again, he shouldn't think about that at the moment, his father was fine...at least he hoped he was

Suddenly the medical wing door swept open, earning a scream from Leo, she dropped the ointment bottle onto the ground, it shattered against the tiled floors, Trunks stared at the person in the door way, he couldn't tell if it was male or female, they were wearing heavy armored body suits that - Which Trunks had learnt the hard way- were ki proof, so no use attacking, the demi huffed and folded his arms across his chest, giving the person the best glare he could muster up

"Hey, the Lord wants to see you now" it grunted in a robotic voice, "Both of you"

--

Waiting, he needed to be patient, well he was never much of a waiting person, but apparently being patient was the cure to their problem, they had to either wait for the dragonballs or wait for the brats to turn up dead in the garbage somewhere, and the latter of options did NOT sit with him well, so fuck being patient, if the others weren't going to do something about it right now, then he would just have to do it himself

Vegeta threw the covers off himself and started pulling on his spandex suit and armor, it felt a little weird wearing the armor, but at least if those bastards sent another dart his way, this would offer a little protection, he scanned the room for his boots, he growled after about 10 minutes of searching, damn things always seemed to vanish into thin air in this room, ever since they had merged their sleeping quarters, he would never be able to find his gear anymore, he got down and started pulling out things from under the bed, magazines. the woman's shoes. a teddy bear. the woman's t-shirt...well whats left of it, he threw the destroyed garment back under the bed, he didn't want the woman yelling at him over a piece of fabric that was destroyed years ago, even though it was partly her fault too, more of the woman's destroyed clothing, stupid flimsy cotton, one tug and they are destroyed, she needed to wear clothing that was easier to get off of her body- His shoe! "DAMNIT" he hissed, only one shoe

"Your not going to find them under there", Vegeta jumped at the voice and smacked his head on the bed frame, cursing a few times he sat up and glared at the groggy blue haired genius, she smirked wearily, "Are you looking for this?" she said smugly, holding up his missing boot, he growled and snatched the object from her, quickly putting on both, surprisingly she asked no questions about what he was doing, he stopped and stared at her curiously, but her eyes held no answers, she was unusually harder to read, "I know you will find them" she said lovingly, her eyes now bright with confidence, it was confidence in him, he broke his gaze from her and headed toward the window, flinging it open with barely restrained force

He turned slightly to his mate, "You shouldn't have so much faith in me" he mumbled before blasting off into the sky, he didn't even have that much faith in himself, but he knew he had determination, and he hoped it would be enough this time, before he could think any longer, a familiar figure practically appeared out of nowhere, with a yell he crashed right into the person and went hurtling back to earth with a thud

"Ack, Geeze Vegeta, you should slow down a bit" he coughed dryly

Vegeta coughed, his throat feeling sore from the intake of dirt, "What the-Kakkarot!!?" he shouted hoarsely, "Are you trying to get yourself KILLED, I could have blasted right through you had I not seen you!!!!" unfortunately his last few words only came out in a heap of coughs and gags, Goku slapped the prince on the back hard in a friendly gesture, Vegeta lurched forward and smacked into the ground face first, he came back up and started another fit of coughs, Vegeta turned toward the younger saiyan, glaring at him heatedly, "Kakkarot" he hissed "If you don't tell me what the fuck you are doing here I will personally rip your head clean off your shoulders", stupid clown, always seemed to appear whenever he wasn't wanted

The younger saiyan laughed sheepishly and scratched the back of his head, "I felt you power up and leave, I had a feeling you were going to go looking for the boys, I thought I would go with you since I couldn't sleep either" he said while looking down and the ground

Vegeta grunted, "What makes you think I wasn't able to sleep?" he bit out

"Well, you would be sleeping... and not flying around at 3 in the morning at full power" Goku grinned and jumped up to his feet, dusting himself off, the prince rolled his eyes and decided not to answer, he wouldn't say the idiot was right, even if he was...

Vegeta growled and got to his feet, still feeling the burn in his throat "Fine, but if you annoy me ONCE, I wont hesitate to attack you" he snapped, giving in surprisingly easy, but it's not like he had much of a choice, at this point Goku's help was better than no help at all, the younger saiyan nodded ecstatically, he knew the prince was on edge, as was everybody else, so annoying him might mean his death, Goku followed quietly as they both took off to the sky, in search of both their sons

* * *

OOOOOOO so they meet the MASTER ehehhehe


	4. Chapter 4

Oh damnit, somebody noticed the missing Gohan, WELL don't worry, there is a reason why he isn't there, i just haven't gotten around to explaining it yet MWAHAHAHAHAHHAHAA, you will find out :)

* * *

"H-H-HEY, watch it idiot!" the young prince snapped, batting away the guard pushing him down the hall "I can walk just fine without you shoving me every second", the guard snorted, but complied anyway, Leo didn't make a sound the whole way, even when being pushed and shoved by the other guard, it was a bit sad really, like watching a broken dog been beaten and couldn't find the will to fight back

The guards slowed down a bit, a cold silence filled the air, Trunks listened to the light tapping made by their feet on the white tiles, the silence was a lot more unnerving then he would have realized, it gave him more time to think about the dilemma he was in, and how much danger he could possibly be open too

What did they want?

Would they ever go home?

Would they live?

Unconsciously he bit his lip, the thought of running dieing with the practical side of things, if he ran, he would die, no doubt they would probably shoot him, or recapture him, either one was just as bad as the other, he didn't know why they wanted him in the first place, it would be so much easier if they told him, that way the prince could tell them to get stuffed

Although he was meant to be on guard and serious about the situation, he couldn't help the small bubble of excitement rising in his chest, he would meet a new enemy, somebody so strong they were able to bring down the most powerful saiyan in the universe, and subdue 2 super saiyans and hold them hostage, it was both frightening and exciting, this enemy had created a new challenge, his royal saiyan blood surged at the promise of a fight, while his human side screamed 'be afraid', he wondered if every saiyan felt like this before a fight

Tap tap tap tap

Shoes still clicking on the tiles, they passed rows and rows of doors, sometimes Trunks could see the fleeting image of somebody in the small window, a lot of them looked just as confused at he felt, some just looking afraid and angry, he turned and looked back at Leo, she was playing with her hair nervously, she looked up, sensing his eyes upon her, "He is scary..." she whispered

Trunks smirked "Don't worry, I can kick anythings ass" he said confidently "Just put me an Goten in the battlefield and it's all over", he grinned widely, ignoring the scoffed and grunts of the guards behind, feh, what did they know, they had never seen him and Goten fight, or fuse, they would be history by now if they had fused, they had attempted it once, but the prince now realized that it was because of Goten's weakening state that they hadn't been able to complete it, although it might not have worked anyway, the guards probably would have waited out the fusion and then shot them with darts

Leo 13 turned her head back down to the tiles, "Goten....is that his...name?"

Smiling brightly, he nodded "Yep, and I'm Trunks! Prince of all saiyans" he sent a cold glare behind him, making the guards stagger slightly, good, his title seemed to be recognized, he rarely stated his title, but now seemed like the right time to declare his rank, he was a prince, a warrior prince, and they should damn well fear him like one

Gaining interest, she tilted her face back up to him "Prince? Who is the king?" she asked curiously

"My dad of course...well I think my dad is the King, he always calls himself a prince though, so maybe my Grampa is the king, but he is dead, and I never met him, so I don't really know" he said thoughtfully, Leo lifted her head, her attention on him fully, it seemed that him talking about family really peaked her interest, "I have a mum too, she is a genius, creates all these cool things..." he trailed off again reliving some good memories

"You have...a family" she whispered more to herself then him

Snapping our of his thoughts, he laughed "Yeah, Goten has one too, a mum, a dad and even an older brother" he chirped, the demi had really forgotten about anything at the moment, his mother always did say that he would never shut up if somebody didn't stop him, he would always reply 'it's a gift', it earned him a good grounding for two weeks every time

"Shut up you two, your giving me a head ache" the taller guard snapped angrily "Who gives a shit about your family, your never going to see them again so stop talking about it you annoying brats"

That was it, something inside snapped as Trunks whirled around, lip pulled back into a snarl "Shut up metal head before I make you shut up!" he roared, eyes flaring with rage, successfully halting the guard "I will see my family again, and Goten will see his, and when they come and free us, you, your buddies will be the first ones I come after! And Kami help you the day that happens, because it will happen, and I will make you suffer" he hissed the last bit darkly, emphasizing his point perfectly, if any of the z senshi had been there, they probably would have thought he was possessed by his own father

The guard seemed to be shocked by the outburst, after realizing what he had said, Trunks was shocked too, he hadn't known that he could speak so...darkly, the speech even scared him a little, he needed to get out of here, the guard seemed to shake what ever had been holding him in place and went to strike him, before-

"You may enter" a woman said, her voice echoing in the halls, "He is expecting you", she was a pretty woman, about 5 ft 6 long brown hair bright green eyes, wearing a long black cloak, the only odd this about her were the long elfish like ears and the needle like teeth peaking out of her bottom lip

Trunks huffed, folding his arms across his chest tightly, his previous good mood gone, Leo 13 joined at his side, shivering in fear, the woman opened the door for the two, ushering them inside the room, well it wasn't really much of a room, just another hallway, only with black walls and the tiles changed from white to a steel grey, in fact they weren't even tiles, it was exactly as the colour described, steel, he walked closely to where the steel stopped against the hallway, the sound of his footsteps sounded more hollow against the floor, stretching his arm out to run his hand over the wall, he eeped as his hand hit nothing, he shot his arms out, flailing them about just to catch his balance back, finally he caught his balance, his heart beating loudly in his chest, only now realizing that the black was no wall, Trunks looked over the side, now he knew why it sounded hollow, the levels went like this

Really narrow steel floor

Then a big giant pit of black

The floor was in mid air, held up by...NOTHING, there were no ramps, no nothing, so if you fell, you fell, you could not catch anything, okay, so the room was bigger then what he had thought, it came equip with it's own ENDLESS PIT, catching a bit of vertigo, he snapped his head up and caught up to the two, looking only in front of him, making sure to keep in the middle of the floor, no way he was going to fall into THAT, he wasn't sure he could fly in this room, and he wasn't about to find out

Suddenly he felt something cling to his shirt, it was Leo, looking more afraid then ever, "We are here" she whimpered

Trunks looked ahead, the floor grew wider, stretching out into the shape of a semi circle, about 3 or 4 steps leading up to a throne, the demi stared at it long and hard, trying to catch a glimpse of the 'master', but no such luck, the back of the throne was turned to them

"You may leave" a voice stated coldly, the woman bowed lowly, and glided back down the steel floor, "So, you are what they have brought me...", the lavender haired boy scowled, this man was talking as if he was just some pet that had been bought at a store, the chair turned slightly, only making out the silhouette of the side of his face "Hmmm I was hoping for somebody different"

The demi scoffed "Sorry to disappoint, but I can't help if your cronies are idiots", a dark chuckle echoed through the hollow room, "Glad you find this so amusing" he bit out sarcastically

He chuckled again, resting his head on his hand, "Attitude must be a hereditary trait in saiyans" he said amusingly, the boy narrowed his eyes, fists clenching at his side "Yes, your right, they are idiots, they can't even tell the difference between a saiyan half breeds - Children at that, from adult pure breeds" he stood out of his chair, hands behind his back, not facing them "Although I am not completely disappointed with their find, they did bring me two saiyans after all", the man walked out and stood in front of them, his face was hidden by a hood, Leo squeaked and fell over backwards on the floor while Trunks growled loudly, this guy had captured him and his best friend, kept them here for two weeks, not telling them a thing or even giving them enough food to sustain energy, and he wouldn't even show him his face!? what a coward

Taking down the steps gracefully, he stood tall in front of Trunks, "The children of my enemies make a fine prize" he said, leaning down ever so slightly

"I AM NO PRIZE!" he shouted, still not able to see his face "AND NEITHER IS GOTEN!", the girl gaped at him, how could he be talking in such a way to the master?

He shook his head, "Oh yes you are, you and your friend were part of a game, and I won, not exactly the prize I was hoping for, but you two will do just fine", practical side of fear filled his being, what ever this guy wanted, it wasn't anything good...just then a thought struck him, this guy had been planning the capture for some time, which means he had studies them, a shiver went up his spine, he hated the thought that he had been watched, suddenly the demi smirked, the masked man tilted his head to the side at the sudden change of attitude, "What?"

"You hadn't expected it, had you?" he stated smugly "Goku and Goten coming us on our trip, you had thought that it would just be me and my father, you could quickly dart us, knock us out, and nobody would notice a thing until we hadn't returned in 2 weeks", he could feel the anger floating off the hooded man, he quickly turned his back on the pair "Yeah...the woman had said they had preferred a full blood, my dad, or Goten's dad, so I can only guess that later on when they all split up to look for us, you could snatch Goku, Gohan and Goten, but mum-MY MUM screwed up your plans" he laughed, "My own _human _mother screwed with your almighty plan", it was too ironic, he had been angry at his mum for inviting the two, but ultimately it had stuffed up the master plan, alerted the others of a new threat, the two strongest warriors were still up and about, and in the end it would work out like it always did, kami he would give her one hell of a mothers day gift this year

With a snarl, the hooded man grabbed the boy by the throat, dangling him in the air over the edge of the floor, the sudden movement caused the hood to fall from his face, Trunks stared wide eyed and pale at the figure before him "No, I didn't expect those two to be there, but this works just fine, you see, I do have a 'master plan' and capturing you two wasn't it, the plan is a lot bigger then you, or your disgusting species" he pulled the demi face to face "And lucky you half breed, you get to be the reason that your society crumbles and the universe bows at my feet once again, and no monkey will stop me, I did not come this far to be mouthed off by a brat like you"

He dropped the gasping boy to the floor "G-GOHAN!!" he yelled astonished, Gohan laughed cruelly

"No you idiot monkey, Lord Freiza"

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

Sitting down, under the stars, watching the full moon at any other time would have been very peaceful, a very nice way to spend a beautiful night like this, the breeze was warm and the ground was soft, he sighed bowing his head, unfortunately the circumstances were not right, after all, his son had been kidnapped, he had been shot with darts, and they had no clue who was behind it all, "Kakkarot!!" the younger saiyan screamed falling on his backside "Would you stop daydreaming and pay ATTENTION!" the prince snapped, he sounded like a teacher scolding a kid who was dozing off in class

Goku sighed in frustration "What are we even doing here Vegeta, there is nothing here, we have been here for hours, we don't even know if this was the place they were taken from", it was true, they didn't have a clue where the boys were taken, the body of the man the Vegeta had killed was nowhere to be found, all they knew was that it was somewhere near their campsite, but even then the desert landscape always looked the same

The prince growled "If you had been paying attention, you would have heard me mention something about this" he threw an object at the earth raised saiyan, he caught it and looked it over, it was a silver sphere with a big red button on top of it and a small dial on the side, the general feeling was that the button was a 'do not touch button'...he couldn't help but-

"DO NOT TOUCH THE GODDAMN BUTTON" he yelled, Goku froze in action, staring up at the older innocently, Vegeta sighed, massaging his temple with his thumb and forefinger "Do you have to be such and idiot all the time?" he growled, snatching the object from his grasp

Goku smiled and laughed sheepishly, "You know how it is, you see a big red button, you press it", and the prince thought that he couldn't get any more childish

"Okay then Kakkarot" he said through clenched teeth "What if the big red button said 'Push me and you blow up' would you press it then?"

"No, that's just stupid"

You know, a small part of him had thought he would say 'Yes', rolling his eyes he held up the silver sphere "This is a defense against Ki, it was probably the reason we couldn't sense the boys, or why your Ki had disappeared instantly when you found Trunks..." he trailed off slightly, quickly he shook his head "It lets off frequency that can eliminate all sense of Ki, it can also stop any sort of Ki powered attack from entering the shielded space, or leaving it"

The younger clicked his fingers in realization "That's what probably holding Trunks and Goten...And why we can't sense their ki!", Vegeta nodded in reply, throwing the object on the ground,

"There is one thing about this machine though" the prince continued, "It is a prototype and is very defective, the circuits fry under too much pressure and either shut down or blow up"

Goku gaped in astonishment "How could you know that, you only found it a minute ago!"

The prince tilted his head toward the earth raised saiyan, a dark look hanging strong on his features "Because the woman created it"

* * *

_WOOH, Finally, finished this chapter, lol THERE YOU GO, why Gohan was missing . and i can't believe people guessed it was freiza in the first chapter, MAN you guys are psychic_

_ANYWAY, thanks everybody for the reviews, hope you liked this update, had a major brain surge on thi story so I can complete it, THE SECOND STORY I HAVE UPDATE TODAY  
I was actually surprised somebody took an interest in LEO 13, don't worry though, she wont be a main character, i know how much people dislike OCs . I like them when they aren't 'the most awesome, best at everything, i can beat everybody' type, that is really annoying_

_r&R_


End file.
